Crimson Typhoon (Jaeger)
|image = |caption = PPDC Blueprints of the Crimson Typhoon. |givename = |launch = August 22, 2018 |class = Mark-4 |status = Destroyed |origin = China |height = 250ft (76m)Pan Pacific Defense Corps: Shatterdome |weight = 1,722 Tons |speed = 9 |strength = 8 |armor = 6 |equip = 28-Go/CockpitCrimson Typhoon Blueprints 34R0111/STERNO Piston OSIH Achilles Shock Absorber 11X///Triples Control Device |operating = Tri-Sun Horizon Gate''Pacific Rim: Man, Machines & Monsters, page 69'' |energy = Midnight Orb 9 |weapon = IB22 Plasmacaster |body = Muay Thai triplet |powermove = Jet KickThunder cloud formation |pilot = Cheung Wei (deceased) Jin Wei (deceased) Hu Wei (deceased) |kaiju = 7 |appearances = Pacific Rim }} Crimson Typhoon (暴風赤紅, Crimson Tempest暴風赤紅 also translates to Crimson Storm) is a Mark-4 Chinese Jaeger piloted by the Wei triplets. History Early Combat History Constructed in the province of Changzhou, China, Crimson Typhoon is launched on August 22, 2018. Piloted by the Wei triplets, Cheung, Jin and Hu, Crimson is accredited with seven Kaiju kills and the successful defense of the Port of Hong Kong seven times.Pacific Rim Hong Kong Incident Crimson Typhoon is dropped into Victoria Harbour, alongside Striker Eureka and Cherno Alpha, by helicopter prior to the battle to confront the Kaiju. Striker Eureka would be unable to assist the two, as Marshal Pentecost did not want to risk the Jaeger being damaged prior to the assault onto the breach. This order would prove disastrous, as neither Cherno Alpha or Crimson Typhoon were prepared to face Otachi or Leatherback. Otachi engages Crimson, springing out of the ocean and sweeping its barbed tail into the jaegers side like a flail, knocking Crimson off balance and sending the Jaeger flying. After recovering the triplets use their signature attack: the "Thundercloud" formation and activate all three of Crimson's rotating claws, and proceed to slice Otachi's head and chest. They lost their advantage when Otachi grabs two of Crimson's claws and crushes one of them. Crimson counter attacks, using its flexibility to hop over it. The Jaeger then tosses the Kaiju over to Cherno Alpha, who grabs her in a headlock. As Crimson comes back to attack Otachi again, its pilots are unaware of the pincer at the end of Otachi's tail. After knocking them off balance a second time Otachi brings the pincer down on the Conn-Pod from overhead and grabs hold of it before the pilots can recover, and proceeds to crush it, killing the triplets. Otachi then tears whats left of the Conn-Pod from the Jaeger's shoulders and tosses it into the bay. The beheaded Jaeger collapses into the harbour afterwards. ''Pacific Rim'' Novelization Early Combat History During its eight deployments against Kaiju, Crimson Typhoon is taken across and beyond the borders and littorals of China. Its first mission is with the likes of the Mark-1 Jaeger, Cherno Alpha, April 2019 in Osaka, Japan. The second, they are accompanied by the Mark-5 Jaeger, Striker Eureka and once again by Cherno Alpha, May 25, 2025. Crimson defends the coastline of China at least four times. January 20, 2021, Crimson defeats the Kaiju, Hidoi in Bangkok; it intercepts Tentalus in the region of the China Sea, September 7, 2022 and an unknown Kaiju in Shanghai, January 2, 2024. August 13, 2024, Crimson is deployed in Taipei, Taiwan and defeats Biantal and later, on November 30 of 2024 Crimson is deployed in Sapporo, Japan to fight Tailspitter. Crimson and Striker are deployed in the Bohai Sea to intercept the Kaiju, Kojiyama, on November 30, 2024. Hong Kong Incident During the fight with Otachi, Crimson Typhoon's Conn-Pod is crushed and torn from the Jaeger's neck. Marshall Pentecost orders a recovery team to salvage the head of the Jaeger on the chance that one of the Wei triplets may have survived by escaping through the puncture in the cockpit's head created by Otachi's tail pincer.Pacific Rim: The Official Movie Novelization, 224 Features Unique among the Jaegers, Crimson Typhoon is piloted by three Rangers as opposed to the traditional two. The Conn-Pod, designed by Dr. Caitlin Lightcap, functions and accommodates a triple Neural Handshake and three-pilot control.Pacific Rim: The Official Movie NovelizationCombat Dossier: Crimson Typhoon'' Two pilots to control the Jaeger's basic movements in the front, and a third pilot to act as gunner behind his co-pilots. Crimson is constructed with full titanium core alloys and fifty diesel engine per muscle strand. Crimson Typhoon's three arms allow for great mobility and range in combat; the fighting style of the Wei Tang triplets grant Crimson the grace of a practiced martial artist. Broad shouldered, Crimson Typhoon uses its shoulders to defend against punches and shield itself, allowing it to strike back immediately, rolling with the left shoulder. It also features three rear jets which allows for an increase in forward movement for a limited amount of time. They can be used to aid in the the Jaeger's ability to leap into the air, often decreasing the distance between her and a kaiju to land a melee attack. These rear jets can ignite independently of each other increasing the speed of its melee strikes, as the torso twists during the slashing movement of the Jaeger's arms. They can be seen during Crimson Typhoon's signature attack, "Thundercloud Formation". Crimson's OSIH Achilles shock absorbers are attached with magnetorheological dampers, allowing for better balance on an array of terrain in combat; the complex labyrinth of balance plates and pressure sensors housed within the feet calculates the thousands of micro-adjustments per second required to perform maneuvers. Crimson's 34RO111 STERNO Piston, while a trade-off component, allows for the Conn-Pod's increased flexibility around the neck's connection. Crimson's 11X/// Triples Control Device enables the tri-pilot system; the Conn-Pod itself acts as a telescope, allowing for greater vision in combat. Also, its pioneering Liquid Software systems, 28-GO, provide the lowest circuitry footprint of any Jaeger which enables the Conn-Pod design to be sleeker and more situation aware. The flexibility awarded to Crimson Typhoon allows it to rotate its lower torso and legs a full 180 degrees, perform high kicks and lift its body in order to perform flips. Crimson Typhoon also yields an IB22 Plasmacaster, a weapon similar to the I-19 Plasmacaster. Crimson Typhoon's hands can pop outward and its four fingers on both right hands can split in half and rotate to form eight saw-blades for its signature "Thundercloud Formation" attack, along with its left hand which retracts sideways and pops out forward so the saw won't interfere the rest of the arm. Kaiju Killed :The following is a roster of named Kaiju defeated by Crimson Typhoon, assisted or on its own. Trivia *Parts of Crimson Typhoon's body language is modeled after Floyd Mayweather Jr. and traditional Wushu. *Crimson Typhoon's "eye" is modeled after HAL-9000 from ''2001: A Space Odyssey. *According to the concept art featured in Pacific Rim: Man, Machines & Monsters, Crimson Typhoon's original name was "Echo Beijing". *Crimson Typhoon is a playable character in Pacific Rim: The Video Game. *A 7" Crimson Typhoon figure is part of Series One of NECA's Pacific Rim collectible figures *Crimson Typhoon is the only Jaeger capable of throwing kicks at his opponents. *Crimson Typhoon was originally going to have four arms and be piloted by female quadruplets, but the casting crew was unable to locate quadruplets. *The Chinese characters printed on Crimson Typhoon, "暴風赤紅" are read in the traditional Chinese fashion from right to left and translate to "Red Crimson Wind Violence". **The romanization of "暴風赤紅", Bàofēng chìhóng, means "Crimson Tempest". *Crimson Typhoon's Liquid software system, 28-GO, bears a coincidental resemblance to Tetsujin 28-GO, the first anime to ever feature large robots, which Guillermo del Toro has cited drawing inspiration from. *Crimson Typhoon has pure titanium construction, according to Stacker Pentecost. *NECA's tagline for Crimson Typhoon is "Triple Threat".NECA: Crimson Typhoon tagline *Crimson Typhoon's extra arm is on the right. However, in some concept art, Typhoon's extra right arm is on the left. *In Chinese culture, 三隻手 ("three hand") can also refer to a thief. *On Crimson Typhoon's logo, the word "煒", Wěi, can be found, possibly referring to its pilots, the Wei triplets. *The blueprints cite Crimson Typhoon's weight as 6,122 tons. Gallery References Jaeger Crimson Typhoon Category:Pan Pacific Defense Corps Category:Destroyed Category:Mark-4